Scorch
Real Name: Maxwell 'Max' Holmes (Though the L in Holmes is usually silent, in this case it is not) *'Country of Origin:' England *'Age:' Late twenties *'Alias:' Scorch *'Power(s):' Can shoot blasts of fire, set things alight and manipulate fire. Scorch was a supervillain and enemy of Spook and White Sphere. Early Life Max was born to rich parents Elizabeth and Maximilian Holmes senior in England. As the years went by, Max attended school, and it became obvious that he was highly gifted. At the age of twelve, Max was sent on a field trip to a nuclear power plant. While he was there, he was accidentally exposed to a large reactor that was emitting nuclear energy. Thanks to a new gene in his body, rather than being killed or becoming disabled (mentally or physically), Max developed the ability to mentally control and create fire, though he didn't know he had it yet. Later, Max ended his elementary school years and was sent to a private boarding high school by his mother, to Max's dismay. He excelled in Math, English, science and sport, and by age seventeen Max had completed high school. However, when he returned to the mansion, he found a nasty surprise: his wealthy mother had been murdered, and his father blamed it on Max for not being there, an effect of having a loved one die. One night, in a drunken rage, Max's father beat him, breaking his nose and covering him in bruises. When Max tried to fight back, his rage caused flame to shoot out of his hands, burning several pieces of furniture. With this exciting new discovery, Max incinerated his father, inheriting the mansion in the process. Criminal-for-hire Still full of anger after the deaths of his parents, Max took on the name of Scorch (also considering the names Tempest, Torch and Flame), and advertised himself as a criminal-for-hire: someone who can be hired for murders, bank robberies, and other illegal things. Unfortunately, there were not as many rich people with a lot of enemies in England as he hoped, so Scorch sold the mansion, moved to America, and bought a bigger mansion, taking a place in the American crime empire. It was not long before Scorch was hired to assassinate a wealthy politician and his wife, who Scorch killed swiftly and cleanly, not even needing to use his fire abilities. After this, Scorch began to create a sort of costume that could also act as an armor. It was fairly fireproof, had a scarlet helmet, a long cape and a fiery pattern on the chest. Supervillain Over the years Scorch was hired by a multitude of people for bank robberies,assassinations, etc. One of these times, he had his first run-in with Spook. Scorch had just received $500000 for the murder of a businessman and was on the run from police when Spook flew down from the trees, shooting rays of a strange green light. Spook was eventually defeated by Scorch, and Scorch escaped just before the arrival of five police squads. He was later declared a dangerous supervillain, which fueled Scorch's rage. After an encounter with White Sphere which resulted in Scorch's defeat, he was taken to prison. The police severely underestimated Scorch's power. He shattered the wall of his cell and after a chase, he once again escaped. Fearsome Five During his time in prison, Scorch had decided he would gather four other powerful villains (Thunder, Lightning, Impulse and Hyperspeed) and unite them, to become a supervillain team called the Fearsome Five. Scorch first attempted to recruit Thunder and Lightning, but they demanded a bribe. Scorch was so furious that he engaged them in a battle that he lost. After waiting for his injuries to heal, Scorch contacted Impulse. Impulse refused, and attempted to apprehend Scorch and turn him over to the authorities. Scorch defeated him and escaped, turning to Hyperspeed. She agreed and joined him, but their discussion was interrupted by Frog, a superhero with the ability to leap incredible distances and spit a acidic substance from his mouth. Scorch and Hyperspeed defeated Frog, who leaped away. Appearances *Scorch: New Enemies *Scorch: Devastation *Scorch: Prison Break *Scorch: Thunder and Lightning *Scorch: Complete Carnage Category:Articles by Telos Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Murderers